


В яблочко!

by Du_Rock



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Work for russian WTF Dogma 2014. Loki and Bartleby practise shooting at a mark.Написано для WTF Dogma 2014.  Локи и Бартлби упражняются в искусстве стрельбы.





	

– Ты слышал выражение «палить из пушки по воробьям»? Нет? Оно про тебя!  
– Заткнись и сосредоточься.  
– Невероятно! И кто, кто советует мне сосредоточиться? Тот, кто только что уделал мишень, и все до одного – в молоко!  
– Не говори под руку.  
– Технически, я говорю не под руку, а над ней!  
– Вот и заткнись, все, что тебе нужно – закрыть глаза, сосредоточиться, задержать дыхание и пальнуть уже, наконец!  
– Хорошо, хорошо. Но про дыхание ты загнул. Это не важно.  
– Ты мешаешь мне целиться.  
– Держи руку крепче.  
– Да сколько можно?  
– О, заткнись!!  
– …!  
– И все-таки ты мазло… – Локи откинулся на диван, довольно улыбаясь.  
– Я?! – Бартлби потянулся за влажной салфеткой и вытер руку. – Это ты всю жизнь исполнял Её волю, размахивал оружием. Я же только наблюдатель.  
– Отлично знаешь, что возможности махать  _этим_  оружием у нас не было.  
– И только вернувшись в Висконсин во второй раз, мы получили весь набор, причитающийся людям, включая отпущение грехов и…  
– То, чем, собственно, часть грехов и производится, – Локи дотянулся до пачки салфеток и принялся стирать следы промаха Бартлби на своих штанах и обивке дивана. – Я эту речь наизусть уже знаю.  
– Со стрельбой, как с ездой на велосипеде: один раз сел на колеса – и всю жизнь рулишь по привычке.  
– Не в этом случае, и не с перекрестной стрельбой.  
  
Мишени красноречиво подтверждали последнее высказывание, белея росчерками. На правой капли уже стекли на черное «яблоко», а у левой Локи украсил самый центр. До тех пор, пока бывшие ангелы, упражняясь в стрельбе, пользовались собственными членами, как оружием, больше сливок на черном было на правой мишени. Идея махнуться «оружием» и палить по мишеням, дроча друг другу, принадлежала Бартлби, который посчитал, что это уравняет шансы. Сперва все к тому и шло. Провал заключался в том, что Бартлби полагал, будто выиграет тот, чья рука вернее направит ствол на мишень, а Локи – что победит тот, кто не дал осечку. В итоге счет был в пользу дьявола.  
  
Впрочем, и Бартлби, и Локи, оказавшись в Висконсине в человеческом облике, справедливо полагали, что Она подарила им возможность вернуться Домой. Правда, путешествие на этот раз предстояло долгое. Зато и мест для приятного отдыха на этом маршруте было куда больше, чем в прошлый раз. Ведь всем известно, что путь в Рай открыт не тем, кто никогда не грешил, а тем, кто искренне раскаялся. Один жалкий помысел о грехе может испортить долгий путь праведника, а грешники, получив отпущение после исповеди, пройдут за Врата Рая. Так что Бартлби и Локи без споров решили провести отпущенное на Земле время с пользой. Найти католического священника в Висконсине было несложно. Отец Павел с удовольствием прощал на исповеди грехи двух складных молодых людей, которые не только искренне каялись, но и ни словом не подвергали сомнению существование Бога, дьявола и воинства небесного. Правда, упоминания о некоем «парне, который должен Руфусу двенадцать баксов» казались святому отцу странными. Но ведь у всех могут быть маленькие тайны. Отец Павел был человеком, воспитанным епископом Гликом в прогрессивном духе, и относился к прихожанам с пониманием.  
  
– Ну что, начнем по новой?  
  
Локи пожал плечами:  
  
– Считаешь, на этот раз тебе повезет больше?  
– Уговор – не думать о женщинах!  
– Представлю твою задницу – и пали, сколько хочешь!


End file.
